A Game of Equestria
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: What should have been a magnificent age, a sun age, is now bloodied by their return. From the far north, phantasms from elder years rise from the snow blighted wilds to descend upon the young races of the southern kingdoms. While the rulers of the races of Equine scheme and plot against one another. Added from Fimfiction by request of Rubyfire377
1. Chapter 1: Silver

Silver was standing on top of the Wall watching the other side of the Everfree forest, also known as the Haunted Forest. He wore the black armor with stars upon them of the Lunar Guardsmen beneath a vast array of furs and a cloak, essentials to bearing the Wall for more than a few minutes. He had a sword at his side and a dagger at his waist. He rubbed his hands together every now and again during his watch. Though it was a beautiful sight, it also was a scary sight, with a height of about 500 feet and a corpse littered ground below, it was no wonder the Griffins had a hard time getting up there. Their wings would freeze and they would plummet to their doom, joining the dead assembly below, presuming one of the guardsmen did not get to them first.

Silver heard something coming towards him from the direction of the barracks behind him and tensed up, unsure for a few moments of the visitor's identity. When Silver turned around, he sighed in relief when he noticed what, or rather who, had come to pay him a visit at the Wall: his lover, Star Storm. "Ohhh. It's you."

Star Storm was purple with a long white mane and very pretty teal eyes. He also wore the Lunar Guard armor. "Silver, you know you that you have to be careful up here. You know that it is slippery up here, and that frostbite is not the only death here on the Wall."

"Well it could get worst you know." Silver had seen some of the worse before, such as griffins and timberwolves. But he had never encountered beings such as these _Others_ ; ghastly apparitions of tales often told by wise mares to scare the little foals into behaving, these White Walkers were the stuff of nightmares. They were the worst a guardsman could encounter here at the Wall. They were things that he would never be wise to encounter.

The winds whipped against Star's face; making his exposed face blister and burn from the cold. He had been assigned watch duty atop the wall until further notice, and damned them all for it. It was getting towards nightfall and around this time, anypony would rather strut about bare as a babe through the snow then stand atop this blasted block of ice.

Star leaned against the icy barracks trying to shield himself from the cold tongue of the winds. He looked out towards the valleys far below and the eerie, soulless forest that served as a warning to foolhardy crossers. Beyond that the white-caped Frostfangs rose up towards the settings sun and cast long shadows on these low lying areas. Those mountains were giants teasing the sky among the hell that rested at their bases. He gnawed at a piece of dried leather scrap that he had swiped from the kitchen the morning prior to keep himself somewhat entertained. Better than simply standing there waiting for his balls to freeze off he concluded.

"Star? Is everything alright?" Silver asked with sincere worry. Not that he did not enjoy having his lover as company, but the Wall did not invite the unassigned without purpose. Silver could feel the tension and uneasiness in the cold air around Star. "Have we been found?" Silver was a worried that him and his lover were going to be found out, their love forbidden within the very oath of the Lunar Guard that every guardsmen took. " _Not for the lust or bond of a partner."_ No Brother nor Sister truly followed the oath to the letter, but the consequences for breaking the oath often outweighed the punishment of being sent to the wall in the first place.

Star's breath was heavy, thick blasts of crystallized vapor leaving his mouth and snout. He shook his head. "No." He said looking to Silver, "You know what Luna told me? That she needs you for some kind of Ranger's job. Well, at leasts thats what it seemed like when she told me to come tell you."

So Star had been sent here by Luna, then, to tell Silver of his new assignment."What kind of job does she want me for?" Silver already felt that he knew the answer: he is going to go outside of the Wall as most Rangers do. Luckily for Star he was a Steward, who did not have to be concerned with leaving the relative safety of the Wall for the dangers of the Forest.

"I don't know, you should ask her." Star cuddles with Silver, "I do know that I always want some Silver Lining." Star then brings his hand into Silver's trousers and touches his stallionhood. Silver recoiled and swiftly removed Star's freezing hand from his trousers. Normally he would enjoy Star's touch, but his hand had been near as cold as a frozen solid turd; when trying to keep warm was half the battle at the Wall, that freezing touch could not have been more ill-timed, nor more of a turn-off.

Not wishing to come off as angry or completely disinterested, Silver gently spoke into Star's ear, "No not today. When I come back. Then we could continue where we left off, Prince Fruitcake."

Star kissed his cheek, "I will hold you to that."

Perhaps there had been reason after all for their respective assignments. Duty, however unwelcome, came first, and already Silver had delayed too long in answering the summons. Silver walked into the barracks and took the elevator down to the first floor. Sometimes he wished that he had not been made a ranger. Maybe a Builder or Steward instead, so that he could be with his lover Star Storm. So that they could make love to one another like they had been doing for some time now. The creaking of the elevator and the sound of its pulley wheels turning brought up memories of when he had first met Star Storm.

* * *

 _It was ten years ago, when Silver and some others were being sent to the Wall on a cart pulled by two earth ponies, both wearing that same uniform of black with the moon and stars that he would later become so accustomed to seeing. The others, for the most part, looked fairly glum; among them were criminals of high and low orders, such as thieves, murderers, and rapists. The mildly more cheery few were those who had come of their own free will, either because they lacked a home or a calling of equal or greater worth. Silver recalled the loneliness of being among these individuals for the vast majority of the ride, and could only imagine the misery and anguish that he emitted from being left behind by his so called friends in their escape from selling knock-offs back in Flea Bottom, so much so that his very presence seemed to worsen the mood of all of the others._

 _That is, except for one._

 _"_ _You know that Wall is not that bad." Silver looks towards the speaker. At the time, Star looked like a prince, with his long, still curly white mane. Silver thought him beautiful like the queen, maybe even more beautiful. He blushed at these thoughts, for at that time he would have never before seen himself thinking a stallion beautiful or sexy or even worthy of a blush among villains._

 _Not wanting to appear too soft, Silver asked in a harsh tone, "What, you think I'm terrified of the Wall? Where I come from, freezing near to death atop of stone builds character."_

 _A lie, which would later be exposed during training when he complained of his first 18 hour watch atop of the Wall. It was around this time that the cart began to approach the Wall, where for the first time Silver got a look at its mighty ramparts, its icy bricks and chilling solitude. Saw for the first time the ponies who stood atop the wall with spears in hand and soulless gazes. Saw the dark barracks that stood as the centerpiece of the entire structure._

 _"_ _Because you're scared of the Wall; only a fool is not." Star sighed and leaned back on the edge of the cart, drawing dreadful attention to his broad shoulders. " I can understand that. I remember my first time coming up here. I was mainly scared of the sheer cold up top and what it would do to me and the legends of the White Walkers. but no one has seen them for 1000 years." Star looked up at the top of the Wall and grinned, giving Silver a none too sly wink. "I was a cook here before becoming a knight, then asked to become a cook again at my old castle. Any job here, even as a cook, has got to be more glorious than a cook at my old castle."_

 _Silver looked at him funny. Having been given a reason to look Star from head to hoof, Silver took in a few moments the idea that he stared at a knight turned cook. "You're a knight? You look like a prince you know."_

 _Star laughed, "Well the Master of Arms, Caballeron, called me Prince Fruitcake. I feel like some of the guards here wanted to fuck me, which now that I'm older I don't mind as much, as long as when I get my turn they don't try to cut my throat like last time."_

 _Some of the rapists of the cart cast gazes at Star. Some were curious, some hungry, some wanting to test Star's statement. Star flexed at his muscles and flexed his fingers, purposely trying to show off some of the physique beneath his coverings. Perhaps they were more focused on the "get my turn" part, as there was no try in the statement: only do._

 _"_ _So how did you get on the Wall anyways and why are you called Prince Fruitcake anyways?" By this point Silver had lost some his wits, for even though both questions seemed to had already been answered, Silver wanted to be sure. A cook turned knight turned cook again, what a story that had to have been._

 _"_ _Well I heard my fruitcakes are good-" He added in a wink here as well, "-and that is why I am a cook instead of a ranger. I like being a cook: it is relaxing and it helps me think sometimes."_

 _"_ _What, cooking helps you think?" It was strange this former knight, much less stallion, found cooking relaxing. Silver clicked his tongue, many of the others listening in on this also giving their skeptical looks as well._

 _Despite the disbelief, Star played along and nodded. "Yeah it's relaxing, even better than trying to swing a sword." Silver had never heard of a knight who would rather sit back and relax rather than work hard at using a sword to protect the ones they love or accumulate fame, fortune, and trophies. "You know my family always supported the dragons. After the siege of my castle by Lord Magnum, the Oaf of the Golden Lands or more properly known as the Warden of the South, I was sentenced here to the Wall because of our support of the dragons. The Wall is bad, but looking at our Brothers and Sisters here day in and day out is going to be almost just as bad."_

 _Silver looks around at the group as a whole: some had missing limbs, some may have taken a Wildling arrow, others have taken burns from sitting too close to the fire. Truth be told, the unscarred were few and far inbetween, with Prince Fruitcake himself standing out as the most good looking of them all. In hindsight, even a half-dead griffin could be easier on the eyes than some of them._

 _"_ _I guess that there are nasty ponies here. But you are not that nasty are you?" Everyone of course knew what Silver meant when he said "nasty", and though some took it to face value and merely turned away back into distention, others steeled their gazes and balled their fists. Had Silver known the damage he had caused with those words alone he might would have thought twice about speaking them._

 _Star laughed, in no way unsettled by the increased tensions as the group passed underneath the gates leading to the courtyard. "Well looks can be deceiving you know; I could be a very nasty rapist who can take pie crusts and turn them into cream pies that taste their weight in dragon scales. Ask a few of the guards around here about the one named Star Storm; they will have a tale or two to tell you. I didn't catch your name, by the way."_

 _"_ _It's Silver. My name is, Silver." Silver laughed as well. This could be his first friend on the Wall, he never thought he would meet anyone he could get along with in this place, much less someone he could actually like. Fate's humor showed its colors when the swindler Silver had became a Ranger and the former knight Star had become Steward, and again when after savin._

* * *

The jarring sound of the elevator beginning to stop brought Silver back to the present. When the elevator came to a complete stop, he could see Princess Luna in the courtyard with two other rangers.

Princess Luna, the daughter of the Night , and ruler of the Lunar Guards wore the Lunar Guard armor with a larger than usual cloak. On the Wall for a thousand years, Luna had been sent here by her own sister after the Nightmare Moon War. As a punishment for leading the rebellious faction in the war, Luna had been sent to the Wall to live out her many remaining days. She chose who became Lord Commander and who could leave the Wall, but she has not done the latter since her original followers were permitted to leave the Wall nearly a thousand years ago. It has been said that she battled and defeated the legendary, undead White Walkers. They have not been seen for thousand years since that famed encounter.

One of the rangers accompanying her was a young and blue unicorn with a long purple mane. Aptly named blue for his coat color, Blue originated from House Blitz on Tank Island, and had been a knight. He came to the Wall of his own free will, thinking that the Lunar Guards would be a greater calling for him.

The other was an older, maybe in his 40's, red earth pony armed with a shield and a sword and bore a scar from when a griffin attacked him. Aptly named Fire, the pony had been caught hunting on Lord Inguis' lands without his permission, and as punishment had been sentenced to the Wall. Fire should have considered himself lucky not to have been hunting on Lord Sombra's land. The mere rumours of his bastard Shade gave anypony reason not to even walk on the land much less hunt on it without permission.

Luna sighed upon seeing Silver arrive, a touch of remorse present in her voice. "Something is brooding in the Everfree Forest, something that I wish I could never hear well. We sent some rangers out earlier to investigate, but they have not returned, nor have they been seen since going out into the forest. I am sending you three out to find them."

Sliver did not like the sounds of this mission, risking his neck to save some ponies he had little feelings for. Silver never liked any of the other Rangers truth be told; it was during times like these when he wished that he had not been made a ranger, and that and he had instead been assigned Builder or Steward instead, so that he could be with his lover Star Storm more often and less time with the dangers both inside and outside of the Wall.

As the group marched towards the gates that led to the Forest, directly opposite the gates that led back to where they all had once come from, Silver looked up towards the ramparts to see Star. The thought that Star wanted to see him off made Silver feel warm inside, warm enough to more confidently stride forward.

"It's pretty much a scouting mission, since those other Rangers will probably show back up at the gates while they're gone. Nothing more, nothing less," Silver reasoned.

Silver and Star locked eyes for a moment just as the trio of Rangers passed beneath the opened gates. They hardly were clear before the gates rapidly closed behind them, as if leaving them open a second longer would have been so dangerous. The wind from the shutting gates nearly chilled the earlier warmth in his chest, but Silver knew that Star would watch him as far as he could before heading back inside to anxiously await his return.

Seeing the forest from above was eerie at night and the deathly kind of serene in the day. Seeing these woods from the inside, with the griffin corpses, some still fresh enough to have skin and bone on them, and a few pony shaped ones, sent shivers down Silver's spine. Yes, even the filly impaled on a spear, seemingly staring at him with empty sockets, was dead. Dead was dead. It was the living that they needed to be worried about. Already the comfort from his earlier assurance began to fade with the disappearance of the sights and sounds of the Wall.

They had been walking for some time, with Silver watching every dead and possibly dead thing with hawk eyes, his thoughts plaguing him in the macabre silence.

"Do the dead frighten you?" Silver jumped at least a foot in the air and shakily placed a hand to the hilt of his sword, only to see Blue lazily smile at his expense. "Take that as a yes."

Sliver got out his train of thought and looked at the blue and purple stallion with a horrified and angry look. Silver returned his hands to his sides and returned to his lead place in the group. "It's jjjjust that this is so unatural that so many of the these griffons and ponies died and-"

"Do you really think I am scared of the dead? Dead is dead and they are not going to rise up and kill us." Blue did not care what Sliver thought of, and clearly thought less of him for being unhinged. "Remember, it's the living things in this forest that we need to be worried about."

Fire looked into the distance and squinted. After a few moments passed he readied his shield and drew his sword."We got to move on. Something or someone is watching us, and I don't like it."

"Come on there are no Timberwolves or anything this close to the Wall, and if it were griffins we would have heard them squawking their beaks off by now." Though Blue's words suggested that he was unfazed, his tone gave way to some concern.

A harsh wind then blew. It felt like the Winds of Winter had just stuck them hard with a mist that covered everything. Visibility dropped swiftly to a mere few feet in every direction, and priority soon switched to escaping the freak storm over investigation. "Bloody hell where did this storm come from? Winter has not come here yet, it's too soon!" Fire shouted.

Between the frost laden trunks of the great pines the three ponies saw there standing a ghastly figure - physical and spectral - it turned towards the frighten guards ponies Silver saw staring back at him two cold, blue spheres that took the place of eyes. The filly once impaled upon the spear now stood there staring at him as well with those same "eyes".

The winds caused forest debris to rack across the young Guard's bare face. His mind slipped into panic, for clearly the living dropped quickly on the top list of threats. Silver's eyes darted about in futility, trying to find his bearings in the white emptiness around him. Fire and Blue were gone, perhaps having already fled like cowards, leaving him to face the creature alone.

Well, cowards lived to snuggle up to their lovers another day. Needing no further motivation, Silver turned around and fled in the direction he felt was backwards. he had to get back to what he affectionately called Hell, back to the Brothers he could not stand and the lover he could not be without. He resolved that even if he had to be shamed for life, he would not die here in this forest, not like this.

It seemed as if Silver ran several times in a large circle before he heard a scream, which sounded like Fire. He had lived a good life, that Fire, and he did serve the purpose of revealing where the monster hunted. Silver took off now in the opposite direction of the scream, stumbling and nearly falling several times in his flight, his gear beginning to weigh him down considerably. Just as Silver swore he wet himself he ended up running right into Fire. Before he could register the blue eyes that locked onto him Fire had come up to him, grabbed him by the furs with both of his hands, and forced Silver's back into a tree.

If Star's earlier touch had been that of a frozen solid turd, then Fire's touch now had the shock power of a rod of ice shoved up the ass. Flight abandoned for the pursuit of fight, Silver withdrew his sword and ran Fire through the chest. No blood oozed and no cry emitted from the creature before him. As a clear conclusion of what they had encountered crept upon Silver's tongue, he both withdrew the sword and kicked his quarry backwards. When Fire stumbled forward for another grab Silver cleanly sliced off his arms. When the stubborn beast lunged at him with teeth bared, Silver removed his head, the body at last dropping to the snow in defeat.

It was then when Silver saw more blue eyed demons and a pony in black armor that looked different from the others. He stood high, like a king; he came out and drew his ice sword.

Adrenaline pumping and terror stricken at this point, Silver stood his ground and snarled at the creature before him. The White Walker, the likes of which only Luna had before bested.

The only thing standing between him and the Wall. Between him and Star.

"Graaaaah!"

Silver charged forward, throwing up snow in his wake. The demon charged forward, dragging its icy sword as if it had grown heavy since its drawing. When two blades clashed, the mere force of the blow shattering Silver's sword. Stumbling forward with nothing but a freezing over hilt, Silver tossed the blade aside and withdrew his dagger. Catching his step, he turned to face the demon, a haughty laugh taunting him to strike again.

Silver was many things, but foolish he was not. If the sword did not hold, the dagger sure as hell would not do. As the creature charged forward for another swing, Silver did the only thing he could with the weapon in hand. He hurled the dagger, aimed straight for the pony's head, with the intent of striking between the eyes and felling, or at least injuring, the creature.

The dagger hit its mark, but the pony did not stop, not even flinch. As the icy blade once again rose from the snow, Silver flung himself to the side, keeping his head attached to his body by the grace of mere centimeters. A chill on his cheek alerted him to the blade's touch, a numbness beginning to seize that entire side of his face. His hands came upon a cold wood, and upon drawing it from the snow, he uncovered Fire's shield.

Silver scrambled to ready the shield as the creature came for another blow. When he held the shield to meet the sword when it rose, his thoughts wandered to Star. His curly mane, his beefy body, his incredible punches, the Brothers he had kept at bay when Silver still had their enmity.

The shield lasted for only the initial impact before shattering into countless pieces. The force threw Silver from standing up to his laying on his back. The icy blade twirled fancily in the air, as if in some sort of presentation for a captive audience. It was then that Silver thought he heard the faint sounds of shouting. The blade plunged towards the earth, going through Silver's chest like a hot knife through softened butter. Silver gasped as the icy coldness seemed to surge through his veins like a cold brew, his heart seemingly gushing with disgust with the intruder.

"Silver!"

That. That was Star's voice. Breath came in shallow gasps, the demon pony stared at him, and the snowstorm seemed to begin to clear. Looking towards the direction of the sound, Silver thought he could see the Wall, or something oddly wall-shaped looming in the distance. The sword left his body, and whatever warmth seemed to leave with it. He felt a tug on his leg, and the storm concealed what could have been once more as it wrapped about his surroundings like a veil.

Dragged from the muffled cries of the Wall, Silver could do nothing more than close his eyes, an odd peace coming over his carcass while it was ceremoniously dragged through the snow, deeper into the Haunted Forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Discord

Discord

Oh Canterlot.

The creature named Discord sat upon the Iron Throne of Canterlot.

The Throne was a thing of hideousness, black and cold, yet its craftsmanship was a thing of beauty. From its back sprang countless blades, each chipped and bent from a history of battle. The original crimson cushion upon which the monarch would rest was now stained brown, as was the miniature waterfall that flowed a level below.

Discord tapped his goat hoof against the floor.

*Clack… Clack… Clack…*

Each knock came a few seconds after the last, and steadily the echoes lingered longer and longer, filling the dark hall with a chilling sound. So much dust had gathered on the banners hung high either side of the Throne that even those slight vibrations from Discord's echoing caused specks to rain down, gently, and tickle Discord's nose.

"Achoo!" He roared, with so much force he bounced up off his seat. "Oh drat these good for nothing banners," he growled in distress, eyeing the banners with red eyes. With a click of his eagle claw the dust vanished from the two drapes and suddenly reappeared in an even pile along each side of the walkway, which ran down the middle of the Throne Room. He followed the crumpled, dank carpet, inspecting the entirety of the room as he walked.

Ponies often described the hall as 'faded', he knew, while others had rather used the word 'shrouded', 'dead' even. He thought all three words fit well. Discord knew that he would be one of the few to step foot inside it that day, or more likely that week. Months had passed since it had served its purpose, and years even since anyone had taken good care of it.

Filled with ash were the brazens that lined each side of the hall, with the only light Discord felt against his brown fur peering through the cracks in the boarded up windows. Long had the tales told by the tall stained glass artwork been covered. Those stories could only be known now as myths and legends for the poor to tell as they fought to keep warm.

Discord finally reached the main doors. They were huge and arched, hulking and burdensome, preventing even a splinter of light to enter the hall, and any darkness from leaving. Branches of iron were melded into the dark, polished wood, as cold as ice. Discord turned around to view the Throne, now so distant. However his ear perked. He could hear, barely through the thick, reinforced doors, hoofsteps faintly nearing.

The doors slid open with a cumbersome creak. Princess Celestia walked into the hall, immediately illuminating it with her radiance. She focused on the Iron Throne, which looks like but a chair so far away. Yet, she spotted a figure upon it. A figure whose leg lowered to the floor and, once again, knocked against it.

*Clack… Clack… Clack…*

Celestia hastily marched down towards Discord. She wore a dress coloured blood red and fiery orange, and cared not that it dragged along the murky floor. Her steps filled the room with a graceful rhythm, though halted once she was halfway across the room.

"Discord," she spoke, softly, her eyes fixed on the Draconequus. He ceased knocking his foot against the floor, though remained slouched upon the Throne. A grin cracked above his silver goatee.

"Celestia," he greeted back, speaking her name slowly. The Princess did not open her mouth again until she had climbed the ascending levels upon which the Throne sat.

"Please," she said with a tired sigh, "remove yourself from the Throne. If you were anypony else you would already be in chains, travelling to the Wall."

Discord's claw tapped the arms of the Throne, his smile never leaving his face. "The years have made you crueller, Celly," he said. "Back when I knew you, the threat of such a punishment would never have left your mouth. The Wall was always more of Luna's provocative, wouldn't you agree?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "And by 'years' you mean the thousand years which have passed?" She took a few steps backwards as Discord gradually pushed himself up off the Throne.

"Something like that," he said as he stood up. "Regardless, I wasn't about to sit on the floor, was I?" Discord stepped to the other side of the Throne, which now stood between them. Celestia's eyes didn't leave his once.

"Perhaps not, but my sympathy for you cannot have me overlook crimes." She sighed once again, visibly fatigued. "I will not say anything, though. This time."

Her last words caused Discord to chuckle. "How lucky that I'm at the mercy of the great and powerful Celestia," he joked, "albeit that nowadays the power of magic isn't what it used to be."

"Do you insult me after I forgive your crime?" She said with a stomp of her hoof.

Discord swiftly placed his lion paw under her chin. "Forgive me", he said, "I meant nothing by it. After all, I too suffer the loss of many abilities." He felt her chin press down.

"Really?" She asked, "Equestria's division has affected you also?"

"Yes," he said. He removed his paw from her chin and descended down from the Throne. "Who would have thought? A creature, born of chaos, requiring harmony so that he may fully function."

"A thousand years ago you would have thrived if the land was as broken as it is now."

"A thousand years ago my kind were neither slaughter nor forgotten," he replied, in a rather calm manner, to Celestia's surprise. "But I have learned to live alone, with not a single familiar face, and try to forgive both Dragonkind and Ponykind for their destruction." Celestia tried to interrupt, however Discord waved his claw. "I know you had nothing to do with it Celestia, and that Dragons have been wiped out for twenty years now, and even that those ponies who gave the orders are nothing but dust in the soil. I have spent a thousand years locked away in my castle until I was thought dead, sunk into memory. But now I must face those who remember me, and try to repair the damage done by a millennium of conflict. Celestia, I wish to help you in uniting the Seven Kingdoms."

Celestia did not register at first what Discord had offered. She knew he was a powerful ally, one of the most intelligent beings in the land. The White Princess soon bore a great smile, however, almost jumping to Discord's side.

"This is beyond wonderful, Discord!" She exclaimed with glee. Discord only smiled back. "Now, with the marriage of Shining Armour, of House Light…"

Discord hurried her. "Yes, yes I know all of the family trees."

"Apologies," she said with a light blush. "But yes, with a marriage between Shining Armour and Cadence, the Mainland and the Crystal Lands will be united…"

"And with Canterlot in the centre, the middle of Equestria would be too," finished Discord, all too aware of this plan.

"Exactly! And should Twilight and…" She stopped, her eyes flickering with thought. Discord raised an eyebrow, however.

"Go on, Celly," he said with a stroke of his goatee.

She turned to face him again. "It's not certain yet," she said, "but if it all goes as planned the North with join the Mainland through marriage, and from there every House will have to join the newly United Equestria."

He picks at his sharp lion claws. "Sounds like a good amount of force will be needed."

"No!" She said adamantly. "The ponies of Equestria will know to stand together." Discord smirked at her hope, to which she shot him a frown.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said with sarcasm, as was his nature. "That's why there are Seven Kingdoms, instead of the 'original' Three."

Celestia's gaze moved to where the stainglass once glistened in the window closest to the Throne. She remembered the tales of battle the artwork shared. "You were there, Discord." Her eyes continued to stare at the cobweb-ridden boarded windows. "You saw the peace in which we lived."

"Yes, yes," he said, sounding uninterested. "The North, The Queensland, and The South, such simpler times, a thousand years ago." She could sense the doubt within him.

"Precisely!" She said with excitement, turning to face Discord. "It has been done before, has it not? Why can't we do it again?"

"Believe me, Celestia, there is nothing more in life I want than for us to live together in… harmony." He growled his last world, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "All I'm saying is it will be difficult."

"Thank you, Discord, with your help we stand more of a chance than ever."

"Of course, Celly."

Discord expects Celestia to leave, however she instead remains in deep thought.

"Something else on your mind?" He asked earnestly enough, though inside he wished Celestia would leave him to his own devices.

"I was hoping to hold a tournament, here in Canterlot," she said. "And I want to name you the Steward of Coin, Master of Coin, and to aid in organising the event."

"Oh? Well, I…" He was stuck for words, but an ecstatic smile crossed his face.

"It would bring ponies from all the Ten Kingdoms together," she said like an excited child, "and we could help them see eye to eye, beginning our task to repair the Kingdoms."

"Well, all ponies but those from the Southern Kingdom," he said, acting as if Celestia did not know this. "those in Sandhorn rarely leave their land."

"I am aware, however all the others shall come. The King commands it."

"Ah," he said, finally coming to a realisation, "I knew you weren't a pony to hold such affairs."

"Yes. King Dusk hopes that the tournament will deter attention away from talk of his illness."

"That's right!" A sickly voice bellowed.

Both parties immediately looked to see King Dusk stumbling out of a small door to the left of the Throne, a detail Discord had missed.

"My King," Celestia said in a panic, "you should not be out of bed. How did you get through that door? It's been locked for almost a year!"

"Questions, orders, questions, ordered, that's all life is for a King. Especially one like me, a dying King."

"King Dusk you are not dying!" Celestia said, her face flushed with frustration. "In fact if nothing befalls you in the coming weeks, which it will not, you will be as fit as a foal.

"Highly unlikely, a fool maybe," he said with a chuckle of disbelief disbselief. "Listen here my dear, for I have put some thought into it. My intended successor, Blueblood, should receive recieve a direct blessing from you before I perish, to cement his place as my heir."

Celestia paused, her expression filled with uncertainty. "My, blessing? Are you certain that you want Blueblood as your successor? He is-"

"- My son." King Dusk stared hard at Celestia. "Gods know why, but you gave up the throne quite some time ago; you do recall how a monarchy works?"

Celestia shook her head. "Of course, but Blueblood is, is-"

"Is what?"

After a moment's hesitation, Celestia's face slightly brightened. "He is not yet ready-"

"You can teach him, guide him, as you have taught and guided me through the years."

Celestia's ears swivelled backwards and she brought her wings tightly to her body. Dusk had been very different as a young stallion, much more agreeable. "Blueblood would learn nothing from me, much less see any blessing as an honor beyond his worth."

"Nonsense, Blueblood has always been an avid listener."

"If for no other reason than to plot the downfall of others."

"Cunning is a good trait to have."

Before this discussion could go any further, Discord flitted over and placed himself between the two, gently pushing the two further away from each other. "I have heard much of this stallion. He is morally skewed, but somewhat honourable. A survivalist set of traits for a king in a kingdom like this."

Discord cast a glance towards Celestia. "Might I suggest a bride? After all, choosing your successor is entirely within your right as monarch, something that Celestia surrendered a long time ago."

Dusk's expression softened. "I"m listening."

Celestia untensed her body and averted her gaze. Discord took this as a sign of acceptance, or at least submission to the choice of heir.

"House Richerly has a filly named Diamond Tiara unwed; in a couple of years she will be old enough to marry."

"Pah!" Dusk Shine's objection could not have been more clear had he shouted the word to the heavens. "The Richerly Family care about wealth more than they do politics, much less the task of keeping the kingdoms together."

"The crown needs wealth," Discord said bluntly. "And regardless of that, family is what the Richerlys care about above even wealth. If Diamond Tiara is promised to Blueblood, you will have all of House Richerly's gold mines in your pocket, as well as The Pass. You will be able to control who travels North, and who passes to the South; it is a chokepoint! Your grandfoal would inherit all of it, and be in position to choose between buying and using military force to exert royal influence. Would that not help unite the Seven Kingdoms?"

The King thought it over for a moment. After some thought he looked past Discord towards Celestia.. "Where did you find this counsel?" Discord frowned, thinking he was being insulted. "So far he has spoken more sense than all of my advisers in years."

Celestia gave a long, weary sigh. "My king, you haven't called for their advice in years."

Discord smiled, and would have been the first to laugh at Celestia's reply had King Dusk not beaten him to it.

"Ha! You may be right," he replied. He pushed himself off of the door and stood up as straight as he could manage to face Discord. "And what is your name, you unusual beast?"

"Discord, my king," he answered with a deep bow.

"Well, with as much sense as you speak, I simply cannot admit Blueblood to marry Diamond Tiara. Together they would cause nothing but chaos."

Discord's ears deflated at this news, having thought that his idea had won the hour. But Celestia seemed to crack a small smile, as if she had picked up on a slight confession regarding Blueblood's integrity issue.

Discord remained hopeful. "Maybe you can sleep on it."

"Perhaps." Dusk looked towards Celestia with a crooked, mischievous smile. "I could kill two griffons with a single arrow if you, my dear, were available. Would save you having to give him a blessing and solve the issue of ."

"Now that would be a blessing of divine sort," Discord chimed.

Celestia did not smile, nor did she seem particularly taken with the joke. "I would rather give him my blessing and try to guide him as an advisor than wife-"

"Great-" Dusk stopped as he entered a brief coughing fit. He turned around to head back out through the door he had come through.

Celestia walked to the door in worry, holding great concern for the ill King.

"If you wish to go after him, do so Celestia," Discord said warmly, "I'll begin preparations for the tournament."

"Thank you," she said sincerely, before racing off after the King, using her magic to close the door behind her. Discord imagined that was about the extent her magic could handle, given Equestria's situation.

Once again all was silent. Discord returned to the centre of the room. He studied the Throne.

"You did look good sat on it," a voice commented from the shadows. A pony the colour of sand revealed himself, wearing a purple road that engulfed every inch of him, bar his face.

"You're bald," said Discord, bluntly. "An odd sight indeed."

"Trust me, the loss of my mane is the least of my worries. You are far higher on that list." The bald pony's voice was soft, calm and reassuring. Discord hated it.

"I'm at the top of someone's list? I'm flattered."

"Oh, you're not at the top. Not yet anyway, after all you've only just arrived."

"Make sure to tell me when I am. It gives me more comfort knowing who might stick a dagger in my back."

"Not at all my style. I'm more a player of chess, then a shadowy assassin. We must have a game some day, if you're up for it."

"Sounds delightful. I'll bring the cucumber sandwiches."

"I look forward to it, my new friend. Until next time."


	3. Chapter 3: Fluttershy

20 years ago, just before Fluttershy was born, her brother Butterscotch and House Angel battled alongside the dragons for the right to the Iron Throne. 15 years ago was the last memory Fluttershy had of her home: a house with a big red door. And the ashes that it would become when Filthy Rich ordered House Angel destroyed and butchered for their mere allegiance to the dragons during the War.

Now, her and her brother-in-law Garble lived in exile, in the East, where it was far warmer than anywhere she had been in years prior.

"Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy turns to see a red dragon with an orange fin and yellow eyes approach. She knew it was Garble, and though some might would think that a comfort, it was quite the opposite. No matter how much energy she had, her body always switched to flight mode whenever he came around, particularly when she inadvertently "wakes the dragon". When Garble had used the phrase he meant angering him, but his responses could be aptly described with the image of a cranky dragon awakened from deep slumber.

"Guess what?" He smiled a toothy, razer filled grin.

"What?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"It is time to say good-bye to our host Fancy Pants and his wife; they have been very generous to us, and I will be sure to remember them both once I get my birthright, the Iron Throne."

Fluttershy, feeling his intense gaze attempting to burn into her soul-filled eyes, broke a small smile in an attempt to show compliance. "Good-bye already? Why do we have to leave already?"

"I made a deal with the Diamondback sellsword company; all of their best swords for the price of a lucky yellow pegasus, no questions asked." Garble's smile never faded, and he even seemed to get even more excited when Fluttershly failed to, at first, visibly react to the news.

"Great! Just need to straighten up that hair of yours a bit-"

"I don't want to go!"

Fluttershy's outburst seemed to startle Garble for a moment, his wings flaring up in alarm. Truthfully even Fluttershy was surprised, and the frown that replaced the toothy grin on Garble's face caused her own heart to sink.

Being sold for a single company's worth? Could Garble even secure much less rule the Throne with so few? What kind of life would she be sentenced to? She figuratively already had a master; now she might would have dozens of her own kind, who no doubt had all sorts of filthy desires that only a slave would fulfill.

Garble narrowed his eyes until they were mere slits, steeling his gaze against his sister-in-law with a hint of anger.

"Do you remember running away from the assassins? Do you?"

When Fluttersshy did not respond, Garble stomped a foot to the ground and snorted smoke.

"Do you?!"

"Yes."

"Remember when I had to degrade myself to beg for our food or our shelter or even a place for us to curl up for the deathly nights in the snow? Do you remember that Fluttershy?"

"Y-y-yes-"

Garble brought a talon to Fluttershy's chest and jabbed; gently for one of his strength, but hard enough to nearly cause Fluttershy to fall backwards. "Never again. If taking the Seven Kingdoms by force requires me to make my sister-in-law an honorary bitch for a year or three, then you're going to give those stallions their lives worth. Understand?"

She had come close to waking the dragon; his tense body language told her that. But when Garble reached out brush through her hair, for a brief second the reality that she would lose what freedom seemed to have with Garble stayed at bay.

Garble pulled her close, gently fixing and brushing at her hair with his talons. His hot breath felt as if it would set her hair ablaze with a single spark; her value no doubt would drop without a full head of hair.

Fluttershy whimpered at the thought, though she was not sure whether it was because her value could be dropped with the loss of her hair or that she already seemed to be accepting the inevitable.

"Cheer up Sis. I always remember my allies."

He gave her a warm smile, one without the razors between his lips. The one that actually made Fluttershy believe that he did have a small desire to see her well.

"No doubt the skills I have taught you will come in handy for those mere ponies."

And then the words that brought her back down to earth again.

Garble gave Fluttershy a firm pat on the back before turning away from her. "Come."

A fleeting thought to run, flap her wings and fly too. Flee with what life and dignity she still had left. But Garble would chase her. He would find her.

He would make her regret acting on that impulse.

With that in mind, Fluttershy tentatively followed him along the downtrodden path.

The home they had been staying at was not particularly fancy; one story bright home with a chimney. It had enough rooms to fit five comfortably and actually had a stone floor. Fancy pants and Fleur were waiting for them at the front door, the former with a large grin on his face.

"Well good morning good ol' friends!"

Fancy Pants was a stallion with a blue mane and a white coat. He wore a white and blue summer robe which had a Honduran Emerald bird upon it. The bird was the symbol of House Pennas, sometimes called House Avid by commoners, which once had ties with the dragons, back when Lord Elusive was Warden of the South nearly 200 years ago. Now it was a mere shadow of its former self, having narrowly escaped the fate of House Angel thanks to its distance from Canterlot.

Fancy Pants was also with his wife Fleur Dis Lee. Fluttershy never spoke to her because Fleur only spoke in Valyrian, a language Fluttershy was unfamiliar with.

"I am here to meet the Captain of the Diamondback group. Where is he?" Garble searched all about, as if the stallion might be hiding behind his gracious hosts.

"Hello." Fluttershy quietly greeted.

Fancy Pants made a light laugh at seeing Garble's impatience. "Well the Diamondback are not the most punctual, unlike most sellsword groups, and you know that I know sellswords. Life as a sellsword is rather short, so they are drinking or fucking mares when they are not fighting of course."

Gable growled and folded his arms. "I don't care how short or how long a sellsword's life is, all I care about is them giving me an army so that I can take the Seven Kingdoms."

Fluttershy teared up, her lip quivering. "Can I stay here? Can you find some other mare to-"

Garble flinched, his left arm moving as if bring a back hand to Fluttershy's pleas. Though Fluttershy also flinched, only an angry sigh came her way.

"Leave here before I knock you down to a one sellsword's worth of bits. I will come get you when the bastard shows."

It was no idle threat, Fancy and Fleur knew, and though their eyes held some pity, they made no move to intervene. Fluttershy scurried off to the back of the inn, where a small fountain stood in the center of a modest garden. Here, out of sight of Garble, she could let her tears drop.

It wasn't fair. Why did Garble have to be so harsh with her? They were in-laws, but still family. Together they had dodged the assassains and beaten mother nature's deathly call on more than one occasion. To be fair Garble handled the scuffles and she the aftermath, but still. Even if he did feel that ponies were weak, that his actual brother and sister were weak for marrying ponies in the first place, and that kirin were the worst examples of dragons, worthy of all being banished to the Wall.

If this was how he treated his own sister-in-law, Fluttershy thought, just imagine how he would treat the pony-dominant Kingdoms.

Hell, he might would treat even the stranger better. Fluttershy smacked at the water fountain with clenched teeth, a burning sensation on her cheek reminding her of drunken awakenings of the past.

"Garble is not fit to rule. I would hate to see him on the Iron Throne." Fluttershy smacked at the water again, as if striking something that did not cry out would soothe her spirit.

"Don't let your brother-in-law hear you say that; he might not hold back next time."

Fluttershy looked up to a white stallion with a blue mane and armor like a Seven Kingdoms knight. His kind smile and lively green eyes seemed to dissolve the thoughts of fountain water pummeling, and replacing them with caution.

Rising from the fountain, Fluttershy took a step backwards. The stallion chuckled and took a step back himself, placing the fountain squarely between the two.

"I am sorry for not introducing myself but my name is Soarin', formerly of the Wonderbolts."

Wonderbolts were supposed to protect their king's life for the rest of their natural born lives; surely the king had not come all the way out to the East for a visit? Then again, he did say "formerly", so perhaps he had been one only a long time ago.

" Ummm shouldn't you be protecting your king, ummm good sir?"

" Well I have been exiled from the Wonderbolts." Soarin' laughed sheepishly, placing a hand behind his head. "I dishonored myself by sleeping with the Lady Octavia when I should have stuck to my oath to protect the king. But the king has enough guards already."

The knight slowly edged forward, as if attempting to sneak up on a rabbit that clearly saw him and had half a mind to hop away as fast as its feet would carry it. It was a stalking that Fluttershy had become accustomed to seeing towards the aforementioned animals, but this being done on her put her on edge.

After a few moments Soarin' simply walked normally to her, stopping a few feet away.

"I think that you could use more protection than the king right now."

"You will protect me Sir Soarin'?" Not that Wonderbolts were reputed to be poor dragon killers, but Fluttershy had to look back several times to make sure Garble had not also stalked his way here; Soarin' without a doubt would be in for a fight if he caught wind of such a declaration.

Sourin kneeled and put offered his sword to Fluttershy. He bowed his head in reverence and declared, "I promise to you, my Lady Fluttershy, that I well protect you with my life, by the gods, by my sword, I will pledge my sword unto you from this time till the end of time."

Fluttershy could only blush. She looked back once more. No sign of Garble; perhaps she could entertain this knight. Entertain having a guardian to keep her safe. After all, all she had to lose was her life, and even that was hardly hers to spend as she wished. "Will you protect me Sir Soarin'?"

Soarin' raised his head. "Yes on my honor as a knight of the Wonderbolts I will protect you from harm: primarily from the Diamondback, but even from your brother-in-law if required."


	4. Chapter 4: Stone Edge

**Stone Edge**

"Damn it all!" Stone Edge shouted in anger, rubbing his temple in frustration. He cursed himself as his arrow flew clear off its mark. He had always had a lacking tendency with a bow, but by Luna's name he was going to hit his target. Drawing another shaft from his quiver, he brought it up to bare, stringing it and aimed it at the scarecrow across the courtyard.

Drawing in a breath, he lined up his shot and steadied his hand. The high walls of Winterneigh made for an excellent buffer from the cold northern winds outside, meaning he would face no interference from them, but he could hear them whisper as they blew through the oaken branches of the outlying forests before crashing against the stone battlements of castle.

Focusing back on the target, he pulled it back to its capacity and held his breath; he wasn't going to miss this time! But just as he was about to let loose his arrow, the sound of air whizzing by filled his ears and to his great surprise saw an arrow of unknown origin dug itself deep into the heart of the wicker scare crow.

Stone was caught off by this and jumped at the sudden appearance of the arrow. His string thrummed and his arrow flew. Stone fell back into the dirt as his arrow flew far off its mark, overshooting the stables and falling into the open window of the castle kitchen. He winced as he heard the sound of clattering pots rang out.

Regaining his composure, he looked up to the tower to find who had interrupted his archery and it was his half sister Pinkie.

"Pinkie!" He exclaimed in annoyance as he glared over towards the pink mare with bow in hoof and string still thrumming. She gave him a playful giggle and curtsy in reply before skipping over to his side.

"Morning Stone," She said in her classically joyful voice. "Practicing your archery eh?" Pinkie was in a brown and fur jerkin like all the everypony in Winterneigh that is trying to keep warm in from the harsh winter.

"Well I was trying before you target-blocked me." Stone groaned as he pulled another arrow from his quiver.

Pinkie snickered in response, "Well judging from all the places you have hit looks to me like you have hit plenty of targets." She teased.

Stone sighed, having to forcefully resist the urge to facehoof himself, "Shut up!" He said with a thick frown, "Those were practice shots. I'm going hit dead center on this next one!"

Pinkie shot him a mischievous grin and brought her nose to his, looking him dead center in the eye, "Oh yeah? Prove it!" She playfully challenged.

Stone tried to shoot his next arrow but it missed. Pinkie giggled. " Stony you don't have to be good at everything you're one of the best swordpony I know, and plus you beat Big Mac at the tournament when your went as the Ghost Knight."

Four years ago Stone went in disguise as the knight called the Ghost Knight and during that Stone could not enter because he was a bastard, so he went as the Ghost Knight and won his way through the tournament. At the end he faced off against one of the best swords in Equestria Big Mac, and before the fight Stone kind of cursed with some ghost noise: '" _whhoooo Big Mac, I well curse you, well, forever, to take second place in these tournaments, forever!"_ It was a joke but Big Mac has ever since been taking second place As a result, The Second Knight became Big Mac's new title.

While nice to reminiscence on, none of that made Stone feel better about his lack of marksmanship. "But I need to get better at using an arrow. What would happen if I had to go to war Sis?"

Pinkie hugged her brother tight "But I don't want you to go to war! You should marry a beautiful mare and have a nice castle off the books, and bed the mare and have foals-"

"-ummm sis, you know that I am both a bastard and a kirin. Your mom would never let me marry a beautiful mare, let alone would a beautiful mare want to marry me." irin were greatly looked down upon after the Dragon War. There were exceptions, but most saw him only as a murderous kirin; being a bastard on top of that fell a step short of damnation." Oh Stoney-willy," Pinkie hugged him like a true sister would hug him " Don't be like that! You always complain about being a bastard." She smiled and put a hoof to his face. "But you know you are like a true brother to me, so come on Stone. Show me that smile that I always loved to see."

Stone forced a smile

"Come on Stone show me a real smile! Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease?" Pinkie gave Stone the puppy dog eyes, which Stone could not help but smile and laugh at. Pinkie's puppy dog eyes look appeared more funny than pitiful, which made it exceptionally good at putting Stone back in good spirits.a Truth be told Pinkie had a way to trigger anyponies' living in Winterneigh laugh.

"Pinkie you always know how to make me laugh and smile." Stone didn't not like bemoaning being grim all that much anyways. Feeling particularly cheery, Stone looked towards the trodden path with a mischievous smile on his face. " Hey is, you want to race to Sugarcube Corner?"

Pinkie's face lit up, puppy dog eyes replaced by the wide, starry eyed wonder of a boy asked if he wanted to go to the candy store.

"Of course! First one there gets the cake"

In preparation, Pinkie planted her four hooves firmly on the ground, playfully pawing at the ground.

Stone also gets ready as well; he could outrun her with his draconian heritage and general masculine brute force, but Pinkie had unpredictability on her side. She could bounce around the castle, climb the tall towers, and in general be in places seemingly impossible for a pony her size and race. "Ready, set, GO!"

In a flash Stone burst forward, going through the first of the gates like an arrow through the air. Linear with only slight deviation, the path winding towards the primary Castle having a thin layer of snow on it still. Careful not to slip, Stone heaved and stole a glance backwards.

No sign of Pinkie. That could be either a really good sign, or a bad one-

 _Snap_!

A loud snapping noise drew his attention towards the towers, from which Pinkie literally shot through the air like an arrow, or more accurately a javelin, flying over Stone and headed straight for the castle ramparts.

"No fair Pinkie!" Stone pressed harder, the clop of his hooves resounding through the air while he passed by a few sellers. One such seller, a cabbage seller, he zoomed past and nearly barreled over.

"Gotta be quicker than thaaaat!" Pinkie teased, bouncing along the ramparts with a clear shot towards the stone building of sweets and oral pleasures.

Stone galloped with what strength was left in him, the scales on his body seemingly burning with his muscle's exertions, only to have a pony walk into his path, mere meters from the front door. The granite colored pony looked towards the oncoming kirin with a bored expression.

"Oh hey Stone, I was just looking for you-"

No room to dodge, Stone attempted to vault over the mare. Just as his body got over hers, another body forced his downwards, completely slamming him onto the pony and defeating his attempt at winning the race. After a briefly tumble and roll on the ground, Stone stopped a mere feet from the bouncing, triumphant Pinkie, who gleefully gloated over her victory.

"I won I won I won!"

Angrily Stone looked towards the obstacle pony, who merely rose and shook herself off, her brown fur dress with the emblem of a Timberwolf with a rock atop it hardly damaged by Stone's less than gentle landing. Recognizing her to be his sister Maud, Stone rose to his hands, shaking some of the dust from his body.

"Maud, what were you doing in the middle of the road?"

Maud blinked, unfazed by the dragon head's bared teeth. "Father has an important message for PInkie and you, and sent me to get you. What were you doing sprinting in the middle of the road?"

"Racing of course silly!"

Stone rolled his eyes, not quite feeling his sister's cheer. "What is it the short version?"

"Father has picked your matches."

Their matches? As in, it was not just Pinkie who was getting betrothed? Despite Maud's fairly dry speech and lethargic body language, the well of excitement from earlier returned within Stone's chest. Now even he felt giddy, despite putting together that Pinkie had probably jumped off of him to land in front of the entrance to Sugarcube Corner.

PInkie paused for a moment, looking towards Sugarcube Corner and then back to Maud. "Do we have to go now?"

Maud blinked. "Yeah."

Stone likes his half sister Maud, but sometimes, Stone could not tell if she was happy, sad, or simply disinterested. She was dressed like any Northern lady should, but Maud could equal Stone in a swordfight; she was not to be taken as lightly as the average damsel..

Stone's thoughts of being bested in a sword fight by a mare dropped his spirits, and his personal vision of his prospects. If anything, their father would only give him some dame from the pleasure house to marry, hardly better than nothing." It will be a long winter before I got married," He muttered grimly.

Maud looked at him with a head tilt so light only a keen observer would even notice it. " What was that Stone?"

Stone's eyes went wide as he realized that he had been heard." Ummmmm nothing it's just it me and my wife well have a long winter together hehehehehe."

" Awwww Stony would love to spend all winter with his wify" Stone did fool Pinkie but Maud still heard what Stone said out loud but she did not care at all.

Maud's unblinking stare seemed all the more indfiferent when she fully leveled her head again. "Let's go then."

They followed Maud inside the castle which was kind of grey and had the some wolf far on the walls which is mostly used for winter because the ponies don't eat meat but Stone does eat meat which he gets weird looks from other ponies.

The two then followed Maud inside of the grey castle, mildly decorated with some wolf furs. The benefits of being a meat eater among straw eaters was that such pelts rarely had their fleshy former bearers go to waste; that didn't keep the odd pony from eyeing him whenever he ate said meat in front of them, but Stone had never had issues eating with a small audience of concerned onlookers. As long as no unusually equine bones pop up anyways.

At end of the entrance hall there were a bunch of guards, all of whohad different banners. One such banner as that of the House Umbrum :a shadow over a red shield. The guards of this banner stood near a long door. This door opened, out of which came two ponies who wore so much black that some might be led to believe that the red shield of their symbol had been added just so that it could be seen at night, and not because the Umbrums actually wanted any other color in their symbol. One of the ponies entering the hall was a unicorn with a silky black mane a black fur coat black armor, and sharp green eyes. The other was an earth pony witha curly black mane, black eyes, a black leather jerkin with the Umbrum symbol woven onto it, and an evil smile that Stone could not get out of his mind.

"Weelllll if it isn't the the bastard of Winterneigh himself!"

Stone wanted to punch him, but Maud put her arm around Stone's good swinging arm and shook her head. " But that's, ok I am a bastard myself, so we are both bastards of the North. So put her there!" The young earth pony put his arm out to shake Stone's hand.

Stone bregrudgingy accepted this gesture and shook. " It's a pleasure to meet you. Who, are you exactly?"

The pony looked at him like with that smile having grown larger since the meeting of their hands. " My name is Shade, bastard son of Lord Sombra himself! This here is my father, Sombra, Lord of House Umbrum!"

Stone did not recognize Sombra but it was said that he was a very cold pony. He at least looked the part, a scowl affirming that he had seen the kirin that was said to walk these very halls.

Pinkie came up to both of the Umbrums and said, "Oohhhhh hey Sombra and Shade are you here to party?"

Sombra continued to scowl at Stone even as he addressed Pinkie. "Sorry Lady Pie we cannot; we are heading back to the Dark Fort. But maybe another time Come along Shade." Sombra bumped into Stone as they passed with almost enough force to knock the kirin to the ground.

Shade's smile lost its touch of evil, instead adopting the scowl of the wearer's father. " Heheheh you know, there is a thing about being called a Lucky Bastard you know and you are one, but your father will tell you when you talk with him. But know this also; I am also a lucky bastard." Shade's eyes narrowed." I am just not going to be as lucky as you, _this time_." Shade refrained from coming into contact with Stone on his way past, perhaps not wanting to test his own luck with the lucky flesh eating bastard of the land he currently walked on. Or maybe he felt it more dramatic that way; either way, Stone felt puzzled at the whole thing, for how could a pony bastard be any less lucky than a kirin bastard?


	5. Chapter 5: Pinkie

Pinkie Pie was very happy she wanted to know what and who they are getting married too Shade did call Stone 'a lucky bastard' this really pecked Pinkie's interest " hey Stoney who do you think father is going to marry you too?" She was having a big smile that Pinkie knows that Stone loves

" I am not sure sis"

Pinkie then put her hand on her face hmmmmm " Applejack"

Stone was shocked because of this "ummmm Applejack is married to Caramal of House Syrup and didn't we go to their wedding sometime ago with Spike bring a goat and a honeycomb to the wedding"

Pinkie laughed sooo hard and then she broke out into a song about Spike bring a goat and a honeycomb.

"The day was so marry,

the wedding was so swell

The bells were a ringing,

with their haughty bells

The bring and groom were smiling;

showered in golden oats

But not to long after,

now this is mighty quire

From over hill a yonder,

came a dragon, a whore and a goat!

A dragon, a whore and a goat!

That impish little dragon,

with mug and mare in claw

So merry was his laughter,

So merry was his laughter,

So mighty, roaring drunk.

So pummeled was his mare,

She reeked of dragon spunk.

at he forgot it all!"

Stone did not know why Pinkie loved that wedding and how that song came to be all Stone know that day was that the worst not only did it smell so bad but Spike also smashed the honeycomb with a axe and bees came out and sting everypony in the wedding " ummm Pinkie I was not big on that wedding and I hope that Spike does not do that"

" ummmm well how Rarity she is the most beautiful in the realm and during the tournament you could not stop looking at her bro"

Stone then thought about and he was looking at her during the tournament with her purple gown " but she is part of House House Pennas she is too rich for a bastard like me" Stone looked down and was kind of sad that he is not the trueborn but he won't want to be the heir to Winterneigh.

Pinkie patted Stone on the back " Stone please don't be moody about being a bastard please I never want you for to be like this again, you know what how about make me a Pinkie Promise about not being moody"

Pinkie looked at him seriously and Stone signed and he he made Pinkie's Promise "cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye"

She hugged him " thank you Stone I am glad that you are not going to be moody anymore but there's still more mares to choose from"

" ok" Stone a somewhat annoyed look.

" Twilight then she is beautiful and she is the daughter of House Light and I would bed her if I could" House Light is the House that as the signal of an owl they are very close to the royal family Night Light is King Dusk's brother and it would be impossible for a bastard like Stone to marry her.

Stone laughed so hard that tears came out " Pinkie are you mad I can't marry her she is too important she is basically a princess and I am a bastard.

Pinkie looked at him " bastard have sometimes gone far in life bro" she was right bastards have gone far in life like one bastard become Lord Commander of the Wonderbolts and one bastard has become a king but that king was not the best king in the realm. " but bro we got to see our father to see what he has today had two senses one where a destructor left the Lunar Guards and one where something important is going to happen my nose iched a little but that happens sometimes.

They opened the door where they see their father and Marble she was sitting in a wooden chair and Inguis was a Earth pony standing as tall like any other lord he were more furs then anyone in the castle while Marble was wearing a dark grey dress and her long grey mane over her bright purple eyes she could only look at Stone with a very shy look.

Inguguis Rock looked each of his children including Stone " my kids I see that you are here hmmm where is Limestone?"

Limestone Pie was always the most stubborn in the Rock family she would rather fight father then listening to who she is getting married she always been a fighter she his Iguouis's sister Essexite Pie, who was killed in during the War of Dragons she was killed by the dragon Prince Wildfire who was the eldest of King Blackfyre but he was killed by Lord Sombra and flayed him which Igneous Rock was mad when Sombra killed Wildfire.

Limestone was dragged in by Maud she was wearing a guard's armor and not very good armor and it looked like it would fall apart.

" Sooo Limestone you look cute in your Guard armor did you take an arrow to the knee " Stone was laughing very hard Pinkie was also giggling because she had a horrible temper and Stone always teased her even when they were little.

Limestone gritted her teeth" Silence big brother!" She was mad and she would rather sword fight which some mares in some families do like Applejack and the Lord Commander of the Wonlderbolts Spitfire but their father had no plans for her to be a fighter because she is like Essexite Pie who had a famous temper and was a reckless fighter alike Maud who is a better swordfighter than anypony in Winterneigh besides maybe Stone.

Inguis Rock rose from his chair " enough you two I had called you all for a reason" They all quieted down and waited to hear what their father had to say. " I had to arrange some marriages to some lords to better untie the land and our House" he looked at Marble. " Marble you are getting married to Big Mac and make no comment about the rumors about him."

Marble nodded but did not say anything she is always shy even among her siblings " Limestone" Iguis looked at her and said" you will marry Sombra's son Shade the bastard of the Dark Fort but he well be legalized before you two get married", Stone grumbled when father said that.

"Pinkie you are going to marry Lord Cheese Sandwich of House Boneless"

Pinkie then jumped up and said " YAY that is soooo awesome I can't wait!"

Stone wondered ' why is she so happy about her marriage well lets see who I am getting married to.' He thought to himself which he sometimes can't keep his thoughts to himself which was a horrible habit he had.

Iguisuis turned to Stone" Stone my son you have been a very good son to me and my family and I think it's time that I legalized you"

This left Stone very speechless that his drool was coming out but Pinkie caught his drool before it landed on the ground and he kneeled down. " Father but I am not worthy what would Cloudy Quartz say"

Ignuis signed " my wife did not like this I know that she hated you but she agreed to this to untie the realm, Stone you well not only be sent to as a squire to Night Light of House Light and then you well also marry Twilight Sparkle"

Stone lost his breathe when, him getting married to Twilight who is basically a princess because Prince Night Light is the brother to King Dusk Shine, " father ummm I need to think about this" he left because he was confused.

Pinkie went after " bro its going to happen you're getting married to basically a princess you know maybe I well sing a song for you at your wedding maybe it should be called the Kirin and Maiden Fair it would be like Bear and the Maiden Fair from the Game of Thrones but we are techally in this crossover."

Stone looked at her in question " what are you talking about" Stone was very confused on what Pinkie was rambling about but Stone never questioned it some of the other nobles think that Pinkie Pie was stupid insane but Stone did beat up the ponies that called her that.

" Stony also lets head back to father so that we can plan our weddings and chin up you are going to be lezgazted bro" Stone become very happy that he won't be called bastard again he somehow wished for this but being a squire to a prince and marry his daughter that was different at least their are not sending him to the Wall that place is not for Stone he would greatly miss his family here mainly Pinkie who always bring happiness to Winterneigh.

They went back to the room with their father and he said " so have you made your decision Stone?

Pinkie nodded to him and Stone smiled " My father I have made my decision" he kneeled to his father for this great honor " I accept this great honor you have given me I well not put this great honor to was-" Then Stone was interopted by a guard who came up

"My lord we caught the Lunar Guard that deserted the Lunar Guards and we brought him to the Courtyard"

Pinkie was right the Lunar Guard that left the Wall has been found with her Sense, Inguis the got up and got his legendary sword Meteorite which was a long black sword that no one could carry the only ponies that could carry it was Maud or Stone because they are both really strong.

It salient was even Pinkie she know what her father had to do when they got to the the ice courtyard they see the guards hold down the Lunar Guard who was young and blue unicorn with a long purple mane.

Pinkie could only watch but she did not say anything " Pinkie don't look away ok father is watching" Stone said with his eyes still on it Pinkie never liked this when her father beheaded someone but it has to be done she stared at the pony who was on the chopping block he was had tears running down his face and he said " I know I betrayed my oath but "I saw what killed him," Blue whispered with a cracked voice, "I saw the face of terror itself."

Igneous thought nothing of his empty words, yet something was in his eyes that he could recognise fully; true fear. "Years of war during the second dragon rebellion have taught me what terror is, but neither I nor my brothers in arms fled the black, burnt field of battle."

"You can kill a dragon, because they can bleed. You can kill a griffon, for they bleed too. How do you kill something that does not? My lord, I saw the White Walkers" all the ponies in the courtyard was in shock and whispers when he told them about the White Walkers some of them called the pony mad maybe some believe him but Pinkie know that the pony is not lying she can see the fear in his eyes.

Igneous Rock drew his huge sword and he says the words before he beheads them " in the name of King Dush Shine Lord of the House Light Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm I Igneous Rock have sentences you to die. Igneous lefts his sword and beheads the Lunar Guard all Pinkie was watching it all even the head that was on the ground with his eyes wide open in terror.

But Pinkie she thought about her father's words " a pony who passes the sentence must swing the sword" but that does not matter to her the terror of these beings are what is making her worried.


	6. Rainbow and Spike

A cyan-blue Pegasus mare steadily rowed upstream through the lush Heartlands despite not knowing exactly where she was.

Scanning the river bank, she muttered frustratingly under her breath. "Ugh... where the bloody seven hell's should I go now?"

She murmured. "Hmm... Canterlot probably not to far away..."

She should be looking for a job. She saw the signal of golden castle in the distance along with a few stallions in red armor drinking and one of them is looks really short. 'Can that be...?' She saw the dragon that Fiffy Rich adopted during the Dragon War he was really small, his head was only up to her knees, but she was so awestruck to see him she thought she would not see the Goat Rider, Spike.

"Like what you're seeing, whatever your name is?" Rainbow did not know she was staring at him so long. "Well stare all you like because I am the only short dragon that you are going to see for hundreds of miles from here." He was wearing a dark red jerkin which was a child size one. He also had sharp green eyes that could stare into your soul.

Rainbow could only giggle. She heard that Spike was very witty she also heard that he is a drunken little letcher. "So you're the dragon who made the Apple Family a joke!"

Spike could only grin at that comment. "Well I am not the only one who has made the Apple's a joke, you forgot about Big Mac who is the second knight."

Rainbow then shook his claw. "My name is Rainbow Dash of the House Blitz. You could call me a knight for hire if you like, and also the best damn knight you'll ever meet!" She proclaimed proudly, seeing the great chance at opportunity that was presenting itself.

Spike put his claw to his chin to think about her offer. "Hmmm maybe I could hire you as my bodyguard to travel north with me to maybe piss off the edge of The Wall." Spike said as he revealed a sack of gold.

Rainbow stared at the large coin purse that Spike had shown her, literally drooling thinking of all the stuff she could buy; drinks, whores, you name it! "Hmm... you know what little dragon? You may just have yourself a deal." She said as she shook his claw.

Spike looked annoyed from her last comment "And because your my hired knight I would rather you call me Spike Richy, not little dragon or Goat Rider. We are friends after all."

Rainbow Dash grinned, confident that this was the start of a beautiful contract. "You got a deal, Spike."

"So why did you hire me anyways?"

Spike then stared at her with a grin spread across his chubby cheeks. "Hm, well I can't trust any of my soldiers here. They always laugh and poke at fun at me for being... a tad short. I can't help it, I was born this way. I mean even if you buried me in all the jewels and gold my family could shit out their asses and haul up from our mines I still wouldn't grow an inch. Plus, I doubt any of us were particularly concerned with our appearance before we came kicking and screaming into this delightful little world we call home."

Rainbow smirked and had a thought a that she could not resist, also it would put more gold in her pocket. "I got an idea. How about you give me a gold piece and I won't laugh at you, little dragon"?

Spike threw a gold coin to her; she caught it and bit into it to see if the gold was real. "Hmmm you make a great bargain, but can I trust you good Dame Rainbow?"

Rainbow looked at him and the men that were in his company before she thought of something. "Do you trust the stallions your father paid to protect you?"

Spike put his claw to his chin. "Hmmm I guess you're right." He laughed. "I can't trust father's men, but he is not my dad anyways, and I know for sure he does not like me at all, so yeah. It will be cool for you to be my hired knight." He grabbed Rainbow's hand. "So do you like brothels? I bet you do, because I feel like going to one. Care to come along?"

Rainbow was excited. She loved brothels. She likes both stallions and mares alike, but today she feels like having a mare. "Why of course. Do you know who I am?" She said while holding her hand to her chest.

Spike could only listen to hear Rainbow's story. "Why am I about to hear a story from the Rainbow Dash of the Rainbow Guard?" Which made Rainbow look at him funny when he said this.

"I am Rainbow Dash of House Blitz of Tank Island descent of Rainbow Blitz and the pony who is going to make the eight. Making the eight it's where you fuck any whore from each of the Seven Kingdoms." But I have yet to make the eight so yeah.

As her ladyship began her departure, the ever goggling dragon couldn't help but admire her muscular toned figure. Taking a guilty amount of pleasure seeing the fabric of her cloths fold and curve perfectly with the mare's form. "You know," He began, grinning slightly. "It's far too often that I encounter the flowers of this world, but never really have a chance to admire the rawness of the natural world that birthed them… If you know what I'm getting at of course?"

Turning to the grinning drake, Rainbow Dash of Tank raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to respond. "Sorry my lord, but I don't see what you mean?"

Spike shrugged and sighed slightly through his nostrils, musingly. "What I mean is, I'm far too familiar with delicate maidens and, quite frankly, you my lady are a breath of fresh air to the senses. That simple stark contrast is what I mean. It's invigorating."

"May I speak freely my lord?" Rainbow replied.

He nodded in response. "You may."

Looking at him with a straight face she rose her jaw back and proceeded. "I know of your reputation Lord Spike, and believe me, from the stories I've heard, you're going to need a much bigger horde than all the gold your family and then some before you could get a go at the rainbow."

Spike smiled and raised his brow. "Fiery? I like that." He chuckled, causing Rainbow to roll her eyes.

"Well you seem like you're a dragon who is full of lust, likes to bed so many whores, and drink so much." Rainbow countered with that.

Spike put his claws on Rainbow's butt and smacked it. "Yes I am full of lust and wine. I could probably out drink you darling." He made a grin that meant for him to challenge her into a drinking contest, but the last one he had was with the Second Knight Big Mac, and that was the last time he challenged him because Big Mac can hold a shit load of alcohol. They should've called him 'Big Keg instead but Second Knight stuck with him.

They head to an inn which was not a huge inn. There were many ponies here drinking and getting drunk, and it smiles of piss and dung just the way Rainbow likes it. She was never big on perfume. On some mares maybe, but on her that was a different story. She replied as Spike and her sat down on the table. "So you said you're full of lust and wine."

Spike smiled with a toothy grin. "Ohhh you know that I am full of that, I been sleeping with so many mares I almost made the eight." Making the eight is where you have sex from each mare of the Seven Kingdoms plus the Tank Islands.

Rainbow was laughing so hard that tears came out her eyes she had to brush her eyes. "Really you really Made the Eight really and I slept with the Prince Nightlight." she said sarcastically.

"Hey I can use sarcasm too, I once made love to Rarity one night at the tourney." he said sarcastically

Rarity is the most beautiful pony in the Seven Kingdoms she is part of House Pennas the second richest house in the Seven Kingdoms and someone who Spike hopes to marry one day. " Really you have slept with Rarity of House Pennas?" she laughed hard " This calls for a drinking game because I want to know how big of a lair this little dragon is"

" You peaked my interest Rainbow Knight so how does this game play out" he put his arm on the table.

" It goes like this I make a statement about your past and if I say it's right then you drink, if I get the answer wrong then I drink." Rainbow always loved to play this game with many of her friends at Tank Island.

" Ok well I well start because I am a great judge of character" he stares at Rainbow maybe he might find something from her past. " you dislike your father"

Rainbow drinks her ale and licks her lips. " Lord Rainbow Blaze expects too much from me I had to leave"

" Well we both are like the same our fathers expects too much from us I wonder why" Spike then thinks of another answer to know about Rainbow. " You liked mares when you were 13."

" Drink." Spike sign and he drank his ale. " I was 12 when I started to have a thing for mares and hmmmm well 13 for sleeping with my first stallion so I well drink as well because you were very close" she drink her ale.

" Can I ask who which stallion you slept with"

Rainbow sign lovely " it was the Red Apple of Sandhorn, Braeburn"

Spike was greatly shocked by this he never thought that she would sleep with a warrior like him but the Red Apple has a reputation for having a thing for both mares and stallions, so if Rainbow likes both mares and stallions they would make a cute couple. " so you and Braeburn you two would be cute together."

" Yeah but that was just one night also he had a cute buffalo with him I think her name is Little Strongheart" it was said that Braeburn was into both guys and girls but he loved his Little Strongheart more than anyone he know. " but he did give me a child named Zap Apple she is a nice pony and she loves her dad so much but I had only two kids one was named Scootaloo whom is my child but I she is with someone I trust greatly at Canterlot."

Spike was curious who the father was but he thinks he already knows but it was a long time ago but he still asked the question " who was your lovers name?"

Rainbow could only cry a little " his name is named Lionheart he was a poor knight sworn to a House I could not remember he was called the Rooster Knight me and him made a shield that had a Rooster on it it was our most prized shield we got married and all that but" she had a tears going down her cheeks, " during the Tourney of House Light in the Sami Finals of that Big Mac he cut him he then died of an infection."

Spike holds her hand " I am and sorry I asked you know with both are the same almost we both lost our first lovers."

" Who was your first lover Spike?"

Spike then drank his ale and he hits it on the table he was now a bit drunk. " Her name is Moon Dancer she was the Maester's bastard at the Golden Keep," Rainbow know where this was going that bastards have no chances with High Lords. " I loved to read, I read a lot one of the books was about dragons, this one night I accidentally slept in the library and then she puts a blanket over me and their we had it we fall in love and gotten married by a drunken priest." Spike scarted the table with his claws " then when the drunken priest told my father it all fell apart."

Rainbow drank her ale and she know what was going to happen his father beat her and sent her away. " I think I heard enough Spike" but Spike shook his head

" No their is more" Rainbow sat down again she could not believe what would his father do Fifty Rich is an evil cunt anyways what's the worst he could do " let's see now after he found out that I married her he told me that she was paid to do the things to me to lie to me and he give her to all of his men so they could do what they want to her and I had to watch this and my father told me to give her a gold coin."

Rainbow could not believe this she would kill Fiffy Rich no matter what she knows her father would never do this to her even do he expects much from her but Rainbow Blaze would never do this to Lionheart. " So you let's not talk about are sob stories let's drink and be merry." she brings her bottle up.

Spike smiled " you know what for you anything" he brings his glass up and toast to Rainbow " a toast to our horrible past may it be a long life for both of us" he his bottle with Rainbow's.

" Here here and let their be more drinks and whores in our future." they toast with a light and they drink their warm ale.

As soon as night hit both Rainbow and Spike were shit faced drunk both of them had really pink faces and they both could barely stand they were both shaking after so much ale and wine, Spike got up but he stumped on to Rainbow " hic wow their Little Dragon you are soooo light weight hic" but she was just as drunk as Spike is.

" I can't help it" he was touching her boobs and squeezing them. " you know I got slapped by a mare the last time I touched someone and I can see you like this."

" Yeah I am ok with this hic but you are like my good friend and I never slept with a dragon before" she giggled.

" I say lets go to the brothel and we find some mares to warm are bed" Spike said while grabbing her more.

" You bet your ass lets go right now" They walked to the brothel in the dark but Spike was leading Rainbow to where it was because dragons got good vision in the dark even do he was drunk.

" Here we are now let's get a bed" then everything was so barly at that point that both of them could not tell what was happening after drinking so much.

A low, aching thrumming assaulted the Pegasus's brow as sleep slowly let her loose of its grip. The sun streamed through the draped curtains and stung her eyes as she took a deep breath and sat up from the bed. She felt her muscles ache and her tendons flex with stiffened effort as she regained her senses.

As she looked around, she began to make sense of her surroundings; a spacious fairly dressed room with high, wooden beamed ceilings. The air stunk of salt, stale wine and smoke from extinguished candles, only adding to her ghastly headache.

"What in the name…" She trailed off putting a hoof to her poor brow. "What? What happened?"

It was then that she spotted her discarded garments laid across a nearby table and stool, rather haphazardly at that. Looking down, she confirmed that she was indeed quite naked, as the dampened sheets clung to her body.

However, her attentions were redirected as a low murmur rose up from across the bed. With short breaths she glanced over to spot a medium sized lump curled up beneath the covers with an extra pillow covering where its head would be.

Though her mind was screaming at her not to, her mixture of worry and curiosity won out and she reached over towards the plush fabric.

"Oh… buck me…" She swore to herself.

Spike was up already and had a grin with his hands on his head." my dear Rainbow so how was last night"

" ummmm" she was speechless she could not believe she has slept with Spike.

" I well take that as you want to go to Winterneigh" he left without his clothes on he was walking out naked with his cock and all Rainbow did was giggle she wishes she remembered what happened.


End file.
